hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellsing: Volume 10
Hellsing: Volume 10 is the tenth and final volume in the Hellsing manga series. It was originally released in Japan on March 27, 2009 and released in English on May 19, 2010. Plot Synopsis As Seras continues to battle The Captain she is surprised to find that because Seras "fed" on Pip Bernadotte she can still communicate with him. After a vicious battle which demolishes Deus Ex Machina II's main hanger, Seras is able to bite and capture The Captain as Pip appears as Seras' familiar and kills The Captain by thrusting a silver tooth into his heart. As The Captain dies, Integra Hellsing arrives at Deus Ex Machina II's War room where The Major is waiting for her. Integra tries to shoot him, but the Major has installed a glass case that is strong enough to withstand Integra's bullets. The Major turns on the War room's television and tells Integra to watch as Alucard absorbs the blood of all those who died in London. Unbeknownst to Alucard, Schrödinger purposefully decapitates himself with an SS knifes and then lets himself fall into the blood that Alucard is drawing and absorbing into himself. Walter launches one last attack on Alucard, but in the end is too late. Alucard eventually absorbs the blood of Schrödinger and begins to fade away. Integra demands The Major to explain what happened and he reveals that "as long as Schrödinger recognizes himself, he's everywhere and nowhere." But now that he is consumed by Alucard and is mixed with millions of other minds, he can no longer recognize himself, and by extension neither can Alucard. Alucard says goodbye to Integra and then completely disappears. Integra continues to yell at The Major as Seras suddenly breaks through the War room floor. Walter stares and laughs at Alucard's defeat but shortly after he's sniped and shot by Heinkel Wolfe from atop a building further away, in retaliation for killing Yumie. Walter doesn't seem to care however, even telling Heinkel to keep shooting him. She gladly obliges, but Walter soon seems to have a change of heart, and after casually depriving Heinkel of an arm and a leg, Walter walks over to the Deus Ex Machina II. Seras begins to shoot The Major's glass case with the Harkonnen, but when that doesn't work she rips a huge cannon from the Deus Ex Machina II's side and shots the glass case around The Major, completely blowing off his left side and revealing The Major to actually be a cyborg. After this discovery, Integra debates whether he was a monster or not, since he wasn't literally human. The Major responds by saying that as long as his will existed he was human, no matter what has become of his body. The Major and Integra then begin to duel. In the end, The Major manages to shoot Integra's right eye, but Integra succeeds in killing him. The Major dies with a smile on his face, having fulfilled his dream of a grand war. As the Deus Ex Machina II begins to catch on fire, The Doctor is desperately trying to salvage his research. Suddenly Walter appears, heavily wounded, and tells Doc he doesn't know when to give up and that he, and everything he's created, is good-for-nothing; including himself. After a heated argument Doc is killed by a support beam falling from the wreckage of the zeppelin, and Walter bids farewell to Integra as Alucard had done, and at last, as an image of his aged human body is depicted, smiling and relaxed, he is engulfed by the fires of the zeppelin. As the Deus Ex Machina II continues to burn down, Seras grabs onto Integra and Seras flies her to safety. Thirty years later Alucard returns to Hellsing mansion, claiming to have finally killed all three million, four hundred twenty-four thousand, eight hundred sixty seven souls that he absorbed in London. Integra and Seras smile, happy to finally see Alucard back, as Alucard offers to make Integra a vampire. Integra smiles and cuts her finger allowing Alucard to drink some of her blood. Characters (In Order of Appearance) *The Captain *Seras Victoria *Pip Bernadotte *Integra Hellsing *The Major *Alucard *Schrödinger *Walter C. Dornez *The Doctor *Abraham Van Hellsing *Heinkel Wolfe *Sir Hugh Irons' Grandson *Rob Walsh *Makube *Sir Shelby M. Penwood's Grandson Category:Hellsing Volumes